Fragmentation of Tears
by the8thweasley
Summary: The way he was looking at you was wrong. So very very wrong. But the way you were looking back made the world melt.   And you wanted to feel. Feel his love, and his pain, and his desire. You wanted what had been stolen from you all those years ago.


**A/N~It is late/really early in the morning and I got this idea in my head so I decided to run with it…who knows what will happen! It is written in my weird **_**italicized**_** style, just a warning! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything…**

* * *

><p>The way he was looking at you was <em>wrong.<em> So very very _wrong._ But the way you were looking back made the world _melt._

And you wanted to _feel._ Feel his _love, _and his _pain,_ and his _desire._ You wanted what had been _stolen_ from you all those years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Lust<em> kept you alive, kept you _wanting, _and _needing. _Because he was your _sisters_, and he couldn't be yours.

Oh, how he _wanted_ you, though. Late nights at _work_ turned into early mornings in your _bed._ And you felt _guilty_, but it was too good to _stop._

No one was suspicious; no one would ever suspect it. Not from the two of _you_. Because Victoire was your _sister_ and Teddy was her _love. _

And when he _enveloped_ you in his _sweetness_ and _warmth_ she never crossed your mind. Because she _deserved _to _hurt _and _hurt_ and _hurt._ Because she had _stolen _him, right out of your _arms_,and you were going to get him _back._

* * *

><p>He never told <em>anyone<em> because what would he say? He was in _love_ with both of you. He was so _uncertain_ of what to do. So he kept you a _secret, _and he kept _parading_ her around.

And that made you _mad, _so very very _mad._ And you wanted to _yell_ at him, and _punch_, and _kick. _But you _loved _him too much. And you wanted to _leave_, but you couldn't say _goodbye._

But one day you _broke._ And you _screamed_, and you made him _choose._ And he called you a _bitch, _and _she_ called you a _whore, _because he couldn't keep you a _secret _any longer.

He chose _her_ over _you_. And you _hated _them both. And you wanted it all to _end_, but there was no way. So you _pined _after him _again_, but they had already gotten _engaged_ and it was too late.

* * *

><p>On the day of their <em>wedding<em> he found you _crying,_ and he swept you up in his _arms,_ and he held you _tight_, and he wouldn't let you go even though you _squirmed._

He _soothed _you, and stopped the _tears_, but you were still _broken_, and _shattered_. He _murmured_ sweet things into your _ear_, and you wanted him so _badly. _But it was his _wedding _day. He had made his _decision_.

But he had a second of _doubt_, and it was _enough_. Because he told _you _he _loved_ you.

* * *

><p>The day their first daughter was <em>born<em> was the day you _lost_ all _hope._ Because who would love _you_ when they had a _daughter_ with another _women_, with your _sister._

But he still _loved_ you. And he told _you._ Outside the hospital room_._ And you _cried. _Cried for _you_, and for _him, _and for his beautiful _daughter, _who was already so _broken._

And he led you to a _closet_, and you couldn't _resist, _and you said it was _one _more time. But _once_ is _enough_.

* * *

><p>When you told him you were <em>pregnant<em> he _yelled_. He called you a _slut_, and said you _slept _around. But it was only _him_, and he _knew _it too.

Later he came and _apologized_, but you were so _stung_ by his words that you _shut _him _out. _You told everyone the baby didn't have a _father_, not a real one.

It _hurt _him when you said that, but you didn't _care_, because he hurt you _more._

People _whispered_ about you, and people _gossiped_ about who the _father_ was. No one guessed the _real _one.

Your family _tried_ to be supportive, but even they were _judgmental._

* * *

><p>Then your daughter <em>came<em>. And you _cursed_ him because everything _hurt_ so much. But he wasn't even _there, _and you didn't _want_ him to be _near_ you or your _daughter._ And you _cried _and _cried_ and _cried_ because you were _alone_.

He came to see her, but you wouldn't _allow_ him to touch her. He was too _destructive._ She was too_ beautiful _and _fragile_ and…_perfect…_ for him.

* * *

><p>The way he was looking at you was <em>wrong.<em> So very very _wrong._ But the way you were looking back made the world _melt._

And you wanted to _feel._ Feel his _love, _and his _pain,_ and his _desire._ You wanted what had been _stolen_ from you all those years ago.

But you were _holding_ the reminder that he was_ bad_, and not _yours. _Your daughter _squirmed_ in your arms, wanting your _attention. _You looked away from your _lost_ love, and towards your _new_ love. Because she was _all_ yours and _nobody_ could take that _away. _

And as your family _rejoiced_, enjoying the Christmas dinner that _lay_ before them you saw him _sneak_ one last _peek _at you before he turned his _attention_ towards his _wife_ and _daughter._

You _both_ never stopped _lusting _for each other, but there was too much _hurt_ and _anger_ and _time_ between the two of you.

Secretly you would _shed_ a few _tears_ for him, because you still _loved_ him, even after it _all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN~Alright I am really unsure about this so please tell me what you think...please be honest, but nice!**


End file.
